Ride With Me
by Sanderuhh
Summary: Roman helps Dean face his fear of roller coasters. Ambreigns fluff. (ONE-SHOT!)


Dean looked up with widened eyes, in complete fear. He couldn't believe he allowed Roman to drag him there. He heard about people eventually facing their fears but he didn't think he was ready. It wasn't his time. "Fuck that! I'm not going in" Dean stopped walking and released Roman's hand.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a baby. Let's go"

"But I am a baby. I'm your baby" Dean grinned. He grabbed his hand and started walking back towards the car, his big blue eyes looking deeply into Roman's grey ones. His eyes always distracted Roman in some way.

"Nice try. C'mon." Roman turned them back around and began walking to their original destination. Dean groaned but continued to walk anyways. He didn't think he could hold onto Roman's hand any tighter. His heart was probably beating way faster than should be. The embarassment really started to kick in once they had enetered Six Flags Magic Mountain; a death wish amusement park in Dean's eyes.

There were kids, KIDS getting in line for some of the most fearful roller coasters on the park. Ambrose couldn't help but feel embarassed. Those little kids could handle it and a grown ass man like him couldn't. He put his head down in shame, only to have it pulled back up by Roman. "Hey, don't you even go there. Everyone has their own fear and yours happens to be roller coasters, so what? Besides, all that ends today" Roman kissed Dean's forehead and then his lips. He put his hand around Dean's waist and began to walk them towards Revolution; one of the simplest rides on the park. He figured it was a good idea to get Dean on a simple one and then work their way up.

"Romie! I don't wanna" Dean buried his face in Roman's neck. He was legit scared for his life at the moment. What if he forgot how to breathe? The drops were no joke and he just hated loops, twists, and turns.

"C'mon Dean. You gotta face your fear at some point. Look, this one is not even that bad. It just has one loop" Roman pulled them into the line for the ride.

"ONE LOOP? That is one too many" Dean shook his head and attempted to leave.

"You're not leaving. Seriously Dean, I'm going to be sitting next to you, holding your hand. You'll get used it after this first one"

Dean pouted and shook his head.

Roman sighed. "Look, if you get on this first one, I'll buy you ice cream"

Dean's eyes widened, then bit his lip trying to think of what he should do. "Okay fine but if I die, that will be on you"

Reigns chuckled and pulled Dean into his arms. "You're not going to die, silly" he pecked Dean's lips. Ambrose continued to pout as they waited in line for the ride. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and rested his head on his chest. Being in Roman's arms always seemed to relax him, no matter what was going on. Dean looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

Roman smiled and looked down at his boyfriend. "I know. I love you too"

Dean began to get nervous again as they were the next ones up on the ride. Roman tightened the grip on him, trying to relax him. Ambrose took a deep breath as they were finally allowed to step into their seat. He looked up to the sky as the workers strapped them in. He looked over at his lover when he felt him interlock their fingers. He felt alittle bit.

"Ready?" Roman smiled. Dean only nodded. He got startled a bit when the ride finally started. _Fuck I'm going to die. _He kept on thinking as they began to climb.

"Relax." Roman said in a soothing voice. He lifted their conjoined hands up to his lips and he placed a kiss to the back of Dean's hand. He knew that would help. He got a warm smile in return.

* * *

><p>Once the ride was over, Dean and Roman begant walking again. Roman stopped to look at Dean's reaction. "Well, did you like it?"<p>

Dean stayed quiet for a moment before jumping into Roman's arms. He wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. "That was fucking awesome!" he shouted

Roman chuckled and and hooked his hands to the back of Dean's knees to keep him in place.. "You see, I told you. Now you're over you fear.''

"Yeah...I guess" Dean repled slowly as he looked up at one of the tallest rides there was.

"Don't worry. We'll leave that one until the end. You get an ice cream, remember?"

"Oh fuck the ice cream. Let's get on another one!" Dean got back on his feet and grabbed his boyfriends hand and began to drag him to the next ride. Roman couldn't help but chuckle. His boyfriend was adorable.


End file.
